1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a parking assist system for assisting parking operation of a driver by using a picture image displayed on a screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is a “backward supervisory monitor system of a vehicle” which is described in a Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHOWA 59-114139, for example, as a parking assist system for assisting parking operation using a picture image displayed on a screen. For the backward direction of one's own vehicle, such a “backward supervisory monitor system of a vehicle” stores in beforehand a marker position data corresponding to rudder angle data of a tire, retrieves the marker position data corresponding to the rudder angle data if the rudder angle data are input from a tire direction sensor, and displays a marker column on the screen of a monitor display in which the backward portion of one's own vehicle is displayed.
That is to say, as shown in FIGS. 10(a), (b), and (c), the markers 101 which are biased along an anticipated backward course of one's own vehicle as well as an obstacle (a parked vehicle 102 in FIG. 10) are displayed on a screen 100 of the monitor display close to a driver's seat, and the backward direction of one's own vehicle is indicated clearly, thus it comes to possible to reduce a burden of driving for parking at the time of putting into the garage, column parking, and so forth.
However, for seeing a picture image displayed in the screen 100 of the monitor display and seeing directly with the naked eye, the senses of feeling the distance do not work in the same way. Further, since the picture image displayed on the screen 100 of the monitor display is the picture image from a point of view of a camera which is set in the backward direction of one's own vehicle, there is a limitation for the range of seeing through the picture image displayed in the screen 100 of the monitor display. Further, when it is started parking operation by moving back after stopping steering, for example, the direction of the picture image which is shown in the screen 100 of the monitor display changes as the direction of one's own vehicle changes. In this way, in the conventional “backward supervisory monitor system of a vehicle,” it has not been easy to confirm the relationship (the distance, angle, etc, to one's own vehicle) between relative positions to such an obstacle as a parked vehicle, a road shoulder, a guardrail, a wall, and an electric poll from the picture image of the screen 100 of the monitor display.
For that reason, the present invention is invented to solve above-mentioned problems. In the parking assist system, it is an object of the present invention to make it easy for a driver to confirm the relationship between relative positions to the obstacle and one's own vehicle.